starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Apache
Transform and rise up! The Apache is a transforming fighter/walker hybrid. Terrans have always been a resourceful and creative race. After the first Koprulu War, their race has seen an explosive increase in military weapons research. With the help of Protoss technology retrieved from Dominion victories, scientists were able to innovate and incorporate some of them into their own designs. One of the most notable creations in their new arsenal is the highly versatile Viking hybrid. Its ability to transform from fighter to walker and back again coupled with its heavy arsenal can alter the field of battle instantly. To fight this aerial treat head on, many factions felt the need to build a better, deadlier fighter craft. Searching through abandoned research installations, an unknown salvaging team discovered prototype designs for a light fighter called the Predator. Its original purpose was the replacement of the Valkyrie in anti-swarming by small Zerg flyers. The project never saw the light of day, due to the intervention of a Zerg invasion for the planet's resources. All data was lost in the eyes of the Dominion's defense staff, so the R & D division started from scratch with Project Wyrm. Fortunately, copies of the Predator schematics were sold to the highest bidder in a digital black market. After several trial and error simulations, the shadow corporation that "bought" the data developed the Apache variable support fighter. In Fighter mode, the Apache is geared for maximum speed in aerospace support roles. While in this form, the unit is more streamlined than its Terran counterpart. Apaches are armed with six powerful laser autocannons in place of primitive projectile weapons. These cannons are primarily used to deal damage against heavily armored enemy air forces. Typically, they are deployed against large capital ships due to their greater speed and maneuverability. In Assault mode, the Apache transforms into a ground based mech capable of inflicting maximum damage to enemy ground and air targets. The torso of the mech is similar to the Viking's, but it retains is armament of laser autocannons. Due to not needing much energy for high speed movement, the Apache redirects the extra power to plasma shielding. This gives the walkers greater endurance and time to transform when confronted with faster enemy forces such as Zergling swarms and Zealot charges. What distinguishes the Apache from its predecessors is its ability to transform into a third mode. Based off abandoned Diamondback schematics, the unit morphs into a high-speed hovercraft for maximum mobility "on the ground". While not as fast as a Hellion, Apaches in Cobra Mode are much more resilient to attacks due to their greater armor. In this form, the wings retract somewhat while the dorsal autocannons extend their barrels to increase range. Apaches are able to lay down heavy cover fire to effectively slow down enemy advances allowing time for allies rally more forces where needed. This helps Blitz Tanks to focus more on destroying enemy bases and capital ships. Unfortunately, due its weapon orientation, they are forced to target ground enemies. In any case, the Apache series support fighter is an asset no matter what situation they are placed in. Special abilities: *'Fighter mode (default - air):' **bonus damage: +20 vs armored (air) **can not attack ground units *'Assault mode (ground):' **bonus Shielding: +50 plasma shields **can attack both ground and air units *'Cobra mode (ground - hover):' **Fire on the move (passive) - unit can attack while moving **bonus damage: +20 vs armored (ground) **can not attack air units Campaign Upgrades *'Drain energy' - siphon the target's energy to increase its firepower for a while *'Richter bomb' - launches an explosive Richter bomb that causes a minor earthquake in an area of effect. Very effective against massive ground units and structures *'Floating turret' - deploys an aerospace auto turret that has bonus damage against non-massive air units. The turret lasts a while. Notes Inspirations: * Transformers: Triple Changer Category:Annexed Terran Units Category:Terran Vehicle Classes Category:Terran starships